harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Chamberlain (DLD)
Appears in Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall. This article concerns the Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall version of Sarah-May Prentiss; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. ---- Sarah-May Chamberlain (née Prentiss; b. 19th February, 1980) was the daughter of Aaron and Emily Prentiss. She started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. During her time at school, she was a Prefect. Biography Sarah-May Chamberlain (née Prentiss, b. 19 February, 1980) was born to Muggle parents, Emily and Aaron Prentiss, both officers of the law in Manchester. At age eleven, Sarah-May learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991 where she was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Along with Phoebe Blackheart, Harry Potter and a few others, she wasn't intimidated by Lord Voldemort's name, calling him by his name, instead of You-Know-Who. Hogwarts Years First year Sarah-May Prentiss was born into a Muggle family and was a Muggleborn. Sarah began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 1991, along with the famous Harry Potter and prophesied elemental, Phoebe Blackheart. She was sorted into Hufflepuff, along with other new students Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Amelia Winchester. She shared a dormitory with Amelia Winchester, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones. Second year In 1992, Sarah's second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened, Sarah was one of the many students who was skeptical to believe that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin even after it became known that he was a Parselmouth. She defended him against Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott saying that Harry 'always seemed so nice'. When her housemate and friend Amelia Winchester was attacked by the Basilisk, Sarah forced Ernie and Hannah to apologize to Harry because she knew that he would never hurt a friend of Phoebe's. Third year In her third year, news that Sirius Black (who was Harry Potter's godfather, a fact then unknown to anyone in their year) had escaped from Azkaban and was heading towards Hogwarts resulted in Dementors standing guard over the Hogwarts castle. During the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match Phoebe Blackheart was attacked by Dementors resulting in her falling from her broomstick and dying from a cracked skull, Sarah was severely hurt by her friend's death. Fourth year During Sarah's fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. Fellow Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory was one of the Triwizard finalists, and Sarah fully supported him during the tournament's task. She was often seen hanging around with Cedric; due to the fact that he was dating her best friend. Sarah was amongst the many Hufflepuffs who were put out when Harry appeared to be usurping Cedric's rightful place, by becoming the second Hogwarts champion during the Triwizard Tournament, and she showed support only for her fellow Hufflepuff. This was because Hufflepuff never received much attention, and she, along with many others, felt Harry was taking the glory away from Diggory. Also this year, new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody would teach the fourth years the Unforgivable Curses, one of which was the Cruciatus Curse. He demonstrated this in front of Neville Longbottom, and both Sarah and Phoebe Blackheart expressed discomfort and concern whilst witnessing Neville's evident mental anguish. Harry won the Triwizard Cup, but no one expressed happiness, as the school was in mourning over the death of Blake Brooks. At the end of the school year, Albus Dumbledore held a memorial service to Blake and he openly voiced the rise of evil and the start of the Second Wizarding War. Fifth year In 1995, Sarah was made a Prefect for Hufflepuff House, along with Ernie Macmillan. Shortly after the beginning of term, it became apparent that Dolores Umbridge was not going to be teaching practical means of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Sarah decided to join Dumbledore's Army, a secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group started by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Phoebe Blackheart. She was also one of the minority who believed that Lord Voldemort was back, likely due to the fact that Phoebe Blackheart was her best friend, and she had seen how hurt Phoebe had been when Blake Brooks was murdered by the Dark Lord the previous year. However, prior to the first meeting of the D.A., Sarah expressed her worry about getting caught by Umbridge and getting into trouble to Phoebe. Phoebe reassured her that nothing would go wrong, but if she still feared being caught then she'd find a secret passage that would lead to the Seventh floor that allowed Sarah, and anyone else who were nervous, to get to the Room of Requirements unseen. Sixth year In October 1996, whilst on a trip to Hogsmeade, Sarah was put under the Imperious Curse by the Three Broomsticks innkeeper, Madam Rosmerta (herself under the Imperious Curse). Sarah was made to take a cursed opal necklace, which she found inside the girls' bathroom, to Dumbledore in an assassination attempt. However, as she argued with her boyfriend Aiden, the package ripped and Sarah came in contact with necklace. Fortunately, as she had only touched it through a small hole in her glove, it only caused her terrible pain and not death. She was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and spent six months recovering. After she had returned to school, Phoebe questioned Sarah on whether she had any recollection of who had given her the necklace, which she didn't. However, Phoebe already knew that Draco was involved and confronted him about the situation in the girls' bathroom. They were found by Harry, who eventually cast "Secumtsempra" in defense from Draco's attempted Cruciatus Curse. Seventh year Sarah, as well a best friends: Ashlyn, James, Aiden and Amelia, did not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead went into hiding - upon Phoebe's request. When Harry and Phoebe returned to Hogwarts in 1998, Sarah came out of hiding to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, battling against Death Eaters and Voldemort at the end of the school year. Initially, she was part of the group of students led by Fred and George Weasley who were charged with defending the secret passages into Hogwarts from invading Death Eaters. Later on, in what is known as the second stage of the battle, fighting resumed and Harry saved her and Amelia Winchester with a Shield Charm when Lord Voldemort sent a curse their way. Sarah stood witness to the final demise of Voldemort and survived the battle. Post Hogwarts Having missed a year of education it is likely that, like Amelia Winchester and Hermione Granger, Sarah would resit the same year and they would graduate together in 1999. Later she went to a Muggle University to study medicine. Sometime later, after surviving the Second Wizarding War, Sarah married her long-time boyfriend, Aiden Chamberlain. She became a Nurse at London General Hospital and had a son, Jayden. Sarah became the godmother of Phoebe and Terence's Higgs youngest son, Connor. Physical Appearance Sarah was well-known for her beautifully long blonde hair, heart-shaped face, full lips and jade-green eyes. She's petite and not very tall, standing at 5'2½. Personality and Traits Sarah was said to embody the qualities of Hufflepuff House within herself. She was very kind and loving young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends. Possessions *'Beech Wood Wand:' Sarah purchased a 9" Beech wand with a Dragon heartstring core in 1991. She used it right through to the Final Battle of Hogwarts. *'Dress Robes:' Sarah wore a set of dress robes to the Yule Ball in 1994. It was a "beautiful quinceanera style dress with beading to the bodice and skirt, the gown was orange in colour and had a lace up corset in the back." In 1997, Sarah, once again, wore dress robes to the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. They were violet in colour, and wore matching shoes. *'Dumbledore's Army coin:' The Dumbledore's Army coin was a fake Galleon created by Hermione Granger in 1995 to inform members of Dumbledore's Army when the next meeting would take place. *'Quintessence: A Quest:' Sarah bought this book from Flourish and Blotts in 1994, a couple of months after she found out that Phoebe Blackheart was an Elemental. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Duelist:' Sarah learned how to duel at the Dueling Club in her second year, and was taught dueling spells at the meetings of Dumbledore's Army. *'Charms:' Sarah was skilled in Charms as she took the subject on to N.E.W.T. level. *'Herbology:' Sarah had a keen interest in Herbology pursuing the subject past O.W.L. level and even into N.E.W.T. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Sarah proved to be capable in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sarah's talent with defensive spells and counter-jinxes were proven in the Second Wizarding War. Career accomplishments Following the Second Wizarding War, Sarah went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. Later she found employment in a Muggle primary school teaching students with severe learning difficulties. She eventually married Aiden Chamberlain, and together they had a son: Jayden. Sarah became the godmother to Ashlyn and Adrian's daughter Thalia Pucey II Relationships Will Be Added in Time Category:The Dark Lord's Downfall Category Page